The Order of the Petal of The Emperor
The Order known as the Order of the Petal of the Emperor is a minor order of the Adeptus Sororitas or Sisters of Battle. As the Order of the Petal of the Emperor is an exiled order all sisters within are ex Sisters Repentia, armed with bolters, stalker pattern and normal, flamers, heavy flamers, plasma weaponry, chainswords and sets of power armor. While it is true that they have 4 Rhinos and 5 Valkyries they rarely rely on the vehicles in combat. The Order is aided only by a few of both the Order Hospitaller and the Order Mechanicus to keep the sisters both healthy and equipped. Campaigns Failure of Genoa V This was an operation where 300 sisters of Our Martyred Lady, lead by Canoness Commander Ayda, were sent on a rescue op to evacuate the hive cities of Jaki and Kuno and reclaim a lost relic said to be hidden on the planet. They failed to do so before Chaos forces warped into orbit around Genoa V and began to bombard the cities with bombs and drop pods alike. Children of Torment poured forth from the drop pods and set forth slaughtering the citizens of Genoa V while the sisters fled from them, dozens were shot and cut down, while 230 sisters made it out alive they were all blamed for the massacre and were exiled. Purge of Zenotha The sisters came across a space hulk drifting through space and boarded it. Upon this space hulk they uncovered a lost relic of an order lost to time. This relic, which was embedded in the corpse of a chaos marine, was a long chainsword akin to an eviscerator but wielded in a single hand. Determined to regain their honor and worth in the order they made a plan to blindly jump to a planet infested with chaos and cleanse it. They set out into the warp blindly with only their faith in the Emperor to guide them to a planet in need of aid. They came across a planet of which they knew no name for, but still, they landed the hulk on the planets surface sure that the Emperor had guided them to a planet in need. Soon they came across a dry dock, dozens of Storm Eagles sat unused and needing maintenance. Immediately they knew what to do, they would capture the dry dock and destroy all vehicles there. They set upon the base in a matter of minutes slaughtering the unaware and unprepared chaos marines that were there defending the place, however one managed to get out a call for reinforcements. Daemon portals opened all around as heretic psykers flooded in, pushed back to the space hulk the sisters set up a defensive line gunning down all who ran at them until there were just too many daemons and they began to overrun the sisters. Seeing this one sister, Sister Superior Enyo, grabbed the relic sword and rallied her sisters to her. Some say that as she cut daemons down she glowed with the light of the Emperors blessing. This heroic deed allowed the sisters to push back the daemons and capture the dry docks. This, however, was not without sacrifice as Enyo, the very sister who lead the charge was slain in battle. She was later sainted and named the patron saint of the Order of the petal of the Emperor. The Retaking of Genoa V Years after their initial failure on Genoa V they decided to retake it with the aid of the imperial guard. They boarded their ships and prepared to bombard and then invade the Chaos infested world. Determined to prove themselves all sisters of The petal of the Emperor waited for days for the bombardment to end. Once it did though, they deployed onto the planets surface and cut a swath through the chaotic forces. They slaughtered daemon and heretic alike before encountering any Chaos marines. However, with the guidance and protection of the saints and the Emperor himself, they were able to push back the chaos forces until there were none left. After months of battle alongside the Imperial guard and a company of space marines, they stood victorious. While only 190 sisters remained from the long battle they called in reinforcements from Our Martyred Lady, who grudgingly obliged and sent 200 sisters to aid the cleanup of heretics on the planet. Tyranid invasion of Zenotha Not much is known of this battle as very few actually survived to tell its tale, but those who did survive tell of a horrid scene. It was early morning when instead of the sun rising over Zenotha and bathing the lands in warmth, the skies were dark with a Tyranid cloud. As the order scrambled to arms and called for support the Tyranid splinter hive descended upon Zenotha. The bugs first touched down just outside of Ras-Maska the smallest city hive city of Zenotha and the furthest from the orders influence on Zenotha. In a matter of hours, the imperial guards stationed there were overrun and slaughtered, leading to the deaths of millions in the city itself. A few managed to run away and escape to Yatupa, warning of what was to come. Panic soon spread like a plague throughout the city. As the order began to take up the defensive positions that they had set up they saw the Tyranids in the distance, slowly getting closer and closer to the city. Soon the first shot was fired and the battle began. It was pure carnage and chaotic battle as bolter fire echoed throughout the city and around it. Flamers and plasma weaponry filled the air with smoke and the stench of burning tyranid. However, things soon changed when the bugs got to the cities walls. It wasn't long before they had begun to scale them devouring and destroying all in their path. Even the strongest of the sisters soon fell to the tyranid swarm. It seemed all was lost and so Ayda broke one of the first rules of the order. To never touch or use Saint Enyos weaponry and armor. Donning the armor of a saint Ayda set forth back into the battle, and aglow with the light of the emperor she slew dozens, if not hundreds, of the damned bugs. Witnesses say they heard a new battle cry that day. That day they screamed out, "This petal shall not wilt!" and with that cry, the remaining sisters, aided by the fresh troops supplied from the Salamanders pushed back the tyranids and slew them all. By the end, some say only 5 sisters remained. Some say only 1. But what is known for sure is that that was the darkest day the Petal of the Emperor had ever faced, and possibly the darkest day they shall ever face. After the battle, they were supplied with fresh recruits and weaponry. Seeing the valiant efforts and indeed the triumph that was had that day, many imperial citizens moved to Zenotha to refill the lost population and stay within the protection of the Petal. Zenotha Monastery of Zenotha After the victory on Zenotha, the sisters went on to be recognized by the native humans as the protectors of Zenotha. Contacting the order of Our Martyred Lady they were given permission to rejoin the order, however, driven by an anger for the exile they refused to rejoin the order and set up a monastery on Zenotha. They were allowed to keep zenotha as a recruitment world by the Ecclesiarchy. They were sent over 20 nurses from the Adeptus hospitaller order of the eternal candle. Of the women on Zenotha 1 in every 10000 is able to join the order after a rigorous training program. They spend 15 years of their life, age 5 to 20, in training to be a member of the order, other members are recruited from exiles and sisters repentia of other orders. Previous to the invasion the Order of the Petal of the Emperor has no more than 250 active battle members at any given time due to the population of Zenotha now they have a full sized order. The monastery holds the sacred relics of the order, the sword, and armor of Enyo and is heavily guarded at all times. Zenotha's cities Being rather close to the Zeno, the sun that the planet orbits, Zenotha itself is a mostly desert planet with a few hive cities scattered around mainly in the northern hemisphere of the planet. There are three main cities, Yatupa, Bromena and Ras-Maska. The first Yatupa is the largest city housing roughly 5 million citizens located nearest to the monastery it is guarded well and is the main recruitment grounds for the order. Bromena is a smaller more industrial city based on the manufacturing and trading of goods. And Ras-Maska is the smallest holding only 3 million people it is also the furthest from the monastery and the most heavily guarded by imperial guards with fewer of the order. The cult of the Lotus The beginning In the early years after the Invasion of Zenotha a radical cult formed with the idea that the Emperor was not a God but was instead a corpse. They formed initially because of the failure of the Imperium of man to fully protect Zenotha from threats to mankind. To them, there were no gods, no saints, and no cause for the Imperium to be served. As they slowly gained power throughout the city of Ras-Maska a few sisters began to hear the ideas of the Lotus Cult. Soon a few sisters had joined this radical cult. At first nothing was thought of it, they were just s a small group that had very little, if any, power on Zenotha. Years went by while nothing was done about the Lotus Cult and they slowly began to gain power. With influence over two of the three hive cities and a bit of influence over the Order itself, they began to execute their plan. They wanted nothing more than to secede from the Imperium and become their own independent power. Beliefs The Cult of the Lotus believed that the Imperium was incapable of protecting its citizens and that the Emperor himself was nothing more than a mere man on a throne of lies. The Initial conflicts The order saw the cult of the Lotus as a heretical split from the Imperium, and as such sent out teams of sisters to quell the rebellion. As the sisters saw their own slaughtering the citizens of Zenotha in order to purge the cult they became angry and some joined the rebellion. As the fighting spread a new sigil was seen above the battles. A pink lotus with a simple teardrop in the center. This was the symbol of the rebellion, the symbol that for many grew to mean freedom. War for Zenotha *The first shot On the first day three years after the invasion of Zenotha a civilian army armed with anything from clubs to stolen bolters and las-guns marched forth from Ras-Maska towards Bromena. They were met at the city gates by those sympathetic to their cause and joined forces. At first the display intended no harm to the city or the orders sisters deployed there. but from a building somewhere a shot was fired, and the first true casualty of the rebellion was had. The Lotus said that is was a sister who fired the first shot, while the sisters stand by the opinion that it was, in fact, one of the Lotus cultists who fired first. What truly happened will never be known, but what followed was a bloody battle. As bolter round tores through the civilian forces of the Lotus some sisters turned on their own in a horrid display of the highest heresies. That day 3000 civilians died and some 100 sisters fell. The world was falling into anarchy. Seeing that the sisters so easily fired upon their own citizens many took up arms against them even in the one city the Lotus had not spread to. *The battle over Yatupa Days after the first shot Yatupa was a battleground, brothers and sisters fought each other with kitchen knives, friends turned on each other just because of who they backed, and the order roamed the streets trying to regain control. As some sisters left the order to aid the Lotus they crossed out the insignia of the Inquisition and replaced it with a single teardrop. Trade routes were cut off and water, food, and even power became very rare and precious. It was clear that nobody would win without a great loss. Eventually, the sisters did manage to purge the Lotus from Yatupa and regain control, but only at the cost of 2.5 million civilian lives. *The battle of the desert crag It was only a matter of time before the end was to come, the exact number of people who fought that day is unknown but ranges from one to three million people including the sisters. On one side the lotus was armed with nothing more than melee weapons and a few lasguns and bolters. The Sisters, who now numbered 800 were armed with flamers, grenades, bolters, and heavy bolters. the cult of the lotus let out a warcry before charging down at the entrenched sisters, who had taken up defensive positions around the monastery and within it. Bolter fire tore through the air towards the charging lotus, cutting down hundreds in an instant. the battle seemed one sided but the lotus would not stop, they were an unrelenting force that boltfire could not stop, and as the sisters who sympatheized with the lotus reached the monastery gates they were met with flamer fire and grenade bundles. Many were slain instantly, but the last few were able to break in, chainswords in hand and cut down their old sisters in melee combat. This chaos did not deter the sisters from firing into the lotus as the sympathizers were slain. The sound of bolters rang out until the lotus were close enough for melee combat. The sisters donned their helms and stood their ground as near a million civilians of the lotus charged forth, unable to enter the monastery from anywhere but the front gate they were easily cut down until the bodies piled high enough that the entrance was blocked. But even that did not stop the lotus. They began to dig holes into the grounds. The sisters laid traps at the supposed exits of these holes in hopes of blocking them up. WHen the earth opened up and cultists poured forth they were met with trip mines and flamers. very few made it through the tunnels. It was not long before reinforcements of the imperial guard arrived and forced the Lotus to surrender. Many were lost that day, but the reputation of the Order as the protectors of Zenotha stood strong and true. Weapons of the order Light weaponry * Terran pattern bolter * Bolt pistol * Seraphim Hand flamer * Melta bombs * Frag grenades Heavy weaponry * Heavy bolter * Heavy flamer * Multi melta Melee weaponry * Chainsword * Powersword * Eviscerator * The sword of Enyo Vehicles of the order Land * Rhino Air * Valkyrie Notable Members Canoness Commanders * Ayda- Led the order through exile into redemption. Palatines * Agatha- Ayda's right-hand she is trusted with running the monastery in her absence. * Sarine- Ayda's ears and eyes she keeps tabs on all activities in the order. * Irelth- Ayda's left hand, she is in charge of recruitment. Sisters Superior * Diaspora- Fired a killing blow to the final psyker on Zenotha ending the daemon attack. * Erin- led the first charge on the Zenotha dry docks. * Lethata- Helped to scout the drydocks out before the attack, without her they would have stumbled in unaware. * Bellona- Slew dozens of Daemons alongside Enyo on Zenotha. * Camilla- Aided in the retrieval of Enyos sword and armor. * Saint Enyo- Sacrificed her life to save her sisters on Zenotha. * Alon- Held the flank during the daemon attack on Zenotha. * Kathira- Gave her life to save Ayda in the purge of Zenotha. * Katrina- Aided her sisters with medical attention on Zenotha. * Romilda- Helped to hold the flank during the daemon attack on Zenotha. * Oshea- Gave medical aid to the wounded on Zenotha and defended them with a single bolt pistol. * Esoea- Valient actions on Zenotha that saved the lives of 20 sisters. Quotes By Them About Them Category:Adepta Sororitas Category:Adepta Sororitas Orders